1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the enclosure and protection of downhole devices used for recording or measuring downhole conditions. In particular aspects, the invention relates to protective enclosures having a conduit feed-through.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring of downhole wellbore conditions, such as temperature, pressure and flow rates, is needed to conduct optimum production or chemical injection operations within the wellbore. However, devices placed into a downhole environment are subject to extreme conditions, including harsh and corrosive chemicals, high temperatures, abrasives, and great pressure differentials. Gauges and other sensitive monitoring devices must be protected from these downhole conditions. Permanent monitoring devices are often used for reservoir monitoring and should be capable of resisting harsh downhole conditions over a long period of time. When control line tubing, cables or conductors are passed through downhole bulkheads, they provide a leak path through which fluids can undesirably pass.